


the game started

by YukimeSorano



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alpha Dagur, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimeSorano/pseuds/YukimeSorano
Summary: continuation of "it's bad".





	1. Chapter 1

Since the time when Hiccup and Dagur found out that omega is pregnant, a week has passed.The whole village already knows that the heir of Berk is carrying a child.

Whenever Hiccup appears outside, everyone looks at him in disgust and hatred.

The only theme on the island is Hiccup and Dagur. Many times they were offensive and even repulsive insults towards the omega.

Hiccups walked along the roads of Berk, looking for a toothless man when he heard their conversation in a former place of sitting his peers.

"And he was our leader in the academy? haaa! at once I said that I should be a Dagura bitch”the voice belonged to Snotlout was even steeped in mockery.

"You can not even master your own dragon, I should be the leader, Hiccups just lucky schooled the dragon, he can not even walk without striking the ground"the whole group began to laugh at what Astrid had said.

"I wonder if this child is definitely Dagura?"

"What do you mean, Ruffnut?" Fishlegs asked

"He could sleep with many Vikings, after all it's an omega"

Hiccups could not stand these words any longer, running in their eyes, straight into the forest.

 

It was getting dark outside, Dagur was impatient waiting for Hiccup in his room.When Dagur heard the open door he rose from the bed, but the steps were too loud for hiccups,which means that Stoick returned home.

The door from the room opened.

"Where's Hiccup?" Dagur looked at Stoick and frowned

"Is not he outside?" Stoick shook his head at the "no"

Dagur quickly got up and ran outside asking every passer-by if he saw him somewhere.


	2. Chapter 2

Dagur was already looking for his omega for an hour without results.Someone from the village told him that he ran into the forest and nobody has seen him since.

Someone from the village told him that he ran into the forest and nobody has seen him since.

Now Dagur ran in the dark with toothless in the woods looking for Hiccup.Now Dagur ran in the dark with toothless to the forest looking for Hiccup.

"Hiccup!!! Hiccups !!!! "Still nothing" Hiccup !!!!! where are you!!"

Dagur was still screaming and waiting in anticipation.

"Dag ... Dagur?" Alpha heard the voice of Omega, silent and painful. Dagur ran to Czkawka who sat on the ground and held his stomach.

"Honey, something is wrong !?" Dagur panicked, he could feel fear and blood from omega.

"It hurts ... my stomach hurts"

Dagur, without thinking, took the boy in his arms and ran to the village.

 

after ten minutes, Dagur was in the house of Gothi, where she and Gobber were making new medicines.

"Gothi, he's bleeding, he needs help!" Gothi motioned for him to put him on the bed and Gobber told him to go outside and wait.

Alpha walked around in front of the house for an hour and still did not worry about the health of omega and children.

After a while, the door opened and an older woman stood in them, standing there, inviting him in with his hand.

"The fight was long, but everyone is okay," Gobber said, Dagur nodded and sat in a chair next to Hiccup and grabbed his hand and kissed her

"How do you feel, honey," Hiccup just smiled.

"It could have been worse," Dagur kissed the Hiccup on the lips

"You can take him home, just look after him." Gobber put his hand on Dagur's shoulder and handed him a bottle of pink liquid, "Give it to him twice a day and everything will be okay."

Dagur took him in his arms and took him home.

Along the way, people looked at them with disgust, Hick tightened more firmly in his chest like he wanted to hide.

When he was about to open the door he almost hit the door, fortunately he dodged it and avoided hitting it.

Stoick was standing in the doorway. "Where have you been so long, the middle of the night is and you ..."

"Hiccups almost miscarried" Stoick's face was horrified, he let Dagura go to the house where he put an omega on a couch full of fur and blankets.


	3. Chapter 3

"How ... how did it happen?" Stoick asked Dagur

"I do not know, he was in the forest for a few hours, cold outside and he had to get tired running"

"Son, what were you doing in the forest at this time?" The hiccups only more snuggled in furs and blankets, from the omega it was felt salty tears

"If you waited ... a moment ... it would be after ... a problem" Hiccups said between tears

"Honey, our children is not a problem, it's evidence of our lifelong love" Dagur caught the hiccups, by the hand and kissed it

"If you want to live on my island there, no one will judge us, they will be happy with the new heirs of the island."

"I am his father and I do not agree, the place of hiccups is here on Berk" Stoick used his alpha voice, which made Hiccups not stand up

"And I'm his Alpha, mate and the father of OUR children"Stoick and Dagur began to growl at each other, ready to throw themselves at each other

"Enough!!!! I think I have something to say here !! "alpha drew attention to the omega waiting for the answer" I have to think about it and I'll answer you tomorrow evening "

Hiccup caught Dagur's hand in the direction of Hiccup's bedroom, where he had already slept toothless.

Hiccups put on one of Dagura shirts that reached halfway up his thigh and Dagur took off his armor and they both lay on the bed.

Alpha felt anger and nervousness in the scent of omega. Hiccups lay with their backs to dagura, alpha approached the omega so much that his chest and stomach were pressed against his back and his genitals to the round ass of omega.

the right hand strokes the thighs and the lips caress the sensitive back of the neck.

When the hand was dangerous close to the sensitive place and already quite a hard alpha penis began to rub against the ass of the omega,

Hiccup growl dangerously and quickly turned to Dagur and bit him with his small but sharp fangs in the right frame.

"You could not just say that you do not want sex !!!"Dagur rubbed his aching shoulder, losing it, and Omega finally got the longed-for dream.

The next day Dagur woke up without his omega at his side and without the dragon sleeping on the rock. So he went to the bathroom to see what the omega's bite looks like on his shoulder in the mirror, it was red and started to form a sinica, but in his life he had worse wounds, maybe yesterday he overdid it a little, omega almost miscarried and sex is the last thing he wanted when he comes back he will apologize to him, but for now he must feed himself and his long-awaited dragon, whom his omega trained for him


	4. Chapter 4

Pov Hiccup

Ocean, fresh air and dragons flying around. This is the perfect moment to test the new tail prosthesis.

But I still have to decide Dagur or Dad. This is the hardest choice in the world, I love them both. But it was Dagur who was the first but Gobber who did not consider me as a CHANGE.

Nobody at Berk tolerated that I was a male omega, and the only one on the island. there are five omegs at my age or a little younger on the island itself.

When I met Dagur at the age of seven, I first thought him mad, I was even afraid of him.

Only when my first warmth at the age of eleven, he helped my dad and others ignore me, I was afraid I did not know what was happening. Dagur helped me, he explained what was happening to me, helped me give me food and water. Despite the fact that he is Alpha, he had self-control and did not use me, despite my condition.

And my father only noticed me after training Toothless and defeating the Red Death.

Toothless snatched me from my thoughts as he began to growl. I looked around but did not notice anything, leaned closer to Toothless's ridge.

"What's wrong, buddy?"Suddenly, a big white dragon with blue patterns and all black eyes flew out from behind the clouds, looks dazzling but terribly too, and what was surprising on his back was a man in an armor covering his face and a dragon-like one.

Suddenly, the dragon put his hind legs in my direction and grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me away from my dragon.

"Noooo !!, he can not fly without me !! let me go! "The toothless roared as he fell and tried to fly in my direction without any consequences, I shouted at the mysterious rider but ignored me. A toothless man fell on some beaches and did not move.

With every second we walked away from the island and toothless I began to cry for fear of my friend, I perfected my tail so much that when it shakes its tail with a tail, a mechanism is activated, thanks to which it can fly itself, but it does not move.


	5. Chapter 5

Pov Hiccup

The flight is quite long, my arms are aching, the claws of the dragon are breaking into them, I feel that some blood is falling into my shirt and fur.

I still do not know who this man is, do not smell it, be it alpha, Beta or omega.

 

 

* * *

 

It's probably been an hour when in the end the dragon released me, I look around to face me, people are all tall and muscular I smell air and smell only alpha.

Each of them looks at me carefully and I see that in some eyes hunger and lust appear. I'm scared, is this the village Gobber told me about?

 

memories:

 

"Gobber, what do you think happened to this lost omega?"I asked an eight-year-old me. Our village has been looking for an omega that has been collecting herbs in the forest for Gothi for a week and has not returned yet.

"Of course, many think that dragons or wild animals devoured it, but I know what really happened." Gobber took me in his arms and pointed far behind the horizon (Well, it looks like in the Httyd3 trailer only instead of Stoick is Gobber) "There far away beyond the horizon, close to Dragon's land, there is a village in which the Alpha are born. And they force dragons from the land to kidnap Omega. "

"Is that how my mommy went missing?" Gobber just nodded

End memory

 

* * *

 

 Suddenly a very big Alpha came out of the crowd, for which a huge dragon also went. Man and dragon are covered with a lot of scars and they both do not have the right eye.

"You have done well, Alex, young, omega descendant of chief Berk. He will create the perfect successor of our village "What !? he is hideous he is three times older than me. And for this I am already pregnant, what will they do with my child when they find out.

A huge Alpha pointed to two smaller Alpha "Prepare it and take it to my bedroom, now!" One of the alphas picked me up and the other went along.

They took me to the room, with a tub in the middle and full of strange clothes and body fragrances.

They stripped me by force and put me in the tub. I tried to escape, but they held me tight. "Stop struggling, bitch!"

"Magnus, give me a calming drug" one alpha nodded and went to the closet near the door and pulled out a vial of strange fluid. She came up to me and opened my mouth in a liquid, I tried to spit it out but he held my mouth too tight.

I felt weaker and weaker, but I'm still awake, the alpha began to wash me with one of the fragrance oils, probably the smell of roses and grapes.

After washing, they sat me in a chair and wiped a furry towel and began to put on me some strange clothing. In the mirror opposite I saw that the clothes consist of transparent green knee-highs, and a strange white dress that covers only the intimate place, hips and legs are exposed, there is a green collar with a leash on the neck, I do not have underwear on it. I also have a green brocade eye shadow and a green lipstick.


End file.
